The End of Shippo 5
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Shippo dies again in a gross way again! now plez R&R! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!


**The End of Shippo 5**

(And his tiny balls)

It was late at night. Every one was peacefully sleeping around the camp fire. Dreaming of all sorts of things. Inuyasha was dreaming about killing Kinky ho and banging Kagome. Miroku was dreaming about Sango doing a naked dance for him and Sango was dreaming about Kohaku, Miroku and herself having a threesome. Shippo was dreaming of Miroku and Inuyasha rapping him. Last and least was Kagome searching through her bag for a tampon.

"Come on I should have at least one!" Kagome whispered angrily to herself. She then dumped the bag upside down and everything pored out. "Yes 2 tampons!" Kagome said. Shippo woke up to all the noise. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome sticking something up her pussy.

'Holy fucking ass crackers! What the hell is she doing?' Shippo thought.

"Ah, all better now. Hu?" Kagome turned around thinking that she heard something. Shippo quickly closed his eyes. "Must be my period making me think thing." She shrugged it off and cleaned every thing up and went to sleep. But little did she know that she leafed one tampon on the ground.

"This is my chance to figure out what it is." Shippo whispered and got up to grab the tampon. "So how did she do this? Humm… Like this" Shippo tried to stick it up his little dick hole. "Ow!" Shippo hissed.

He worked on it all night and finally put it up his dumb, sorry, fucked, rapped, dirty, crappy ass. Then he started to feel wired. "I feel so… so… so horny!" Shippo pulled his pants up and smiled dumbly. And tried to lay back down on the sleeping bag. The last thing he said before going to sleep was: "God I'm suck a fag." And closed his eyes.

"Holy shit I lost my last tampon! Fuck! I'm such a clumsy fuck! Jesus! " Kagome shouted.

"Huh? What's going ooooAAAAHHHHHH?" Inuyasha said falling out of a tree.

"A tampon? Sounds kinky." Said Miroku in a sexual tone.

"Kohaku…get out of me…I'm your sister!" Sango said still asleep. Every body then stares at Sango in confusion.

"Somebody please wake her up!" Inuyasha said disgusted.

Miroku happily says "I'll do it!" He goes over to Sango and starts to grab her rack. She moaned in her sleep. Miroku begins to chuckle as Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"So Inuyasha were the hell is shit-bag I mean Shippo?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha.

"I think he's- Holy shit what the fuck?" Inuyasha said and pointed to Shippo. He laying on his back on Kagome's sleeping bag with a tiny boner (but big for him) with cum soaked pants.

"Uh… Shippo?" Kagome asked with a sweat drop.

"snort…So horny…snort Uh what?" Shippo sat up and said. "Hu? What's going on? Humm?" Shippo looks in his pants and his balls were all shriveled up. "Ooooo raisin." He then grabbed it and tried to ripe it off and eat it.

"Nooooo! Shippo don't eat your scrodum!" Kagome yells. (SP?) (A/N: If you don't know what that means then go ask your mommy. It's a ball sack.)

**Back to Sango and Miroku **

"Ooooo… Aaaaaa… Kohaku faster." Sango said as Miroku was fingering her.

Miroku stopped. "Now that's a real turn off…"

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome **

"Humm… good raisin…" Shippo said still trying to rip his sack off. Kagome runs over to Shippo trying to stop him from eating his balls.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Kagome said over her shoulder.

"Why? Just let him." Inuyasha said eating an apple.

"Why would I do that?" Kagome said.

"Well we could have sex since Miroku and Sango are… Fuck up." Inuyasha said and gave a toothy smile but quickly faded.

"Hey your right." Kagome said and walked over to Inuyasha and kissed him.

"Hey before we do this let's watch the show." Inuyasha said and they watched Shippo try and eat his sack. He then ripped it off and ate it, he then spit out his nuts and tried to suck his dick and broke his neck trying to suck it. Inuyasha and Kagome cringed. Inuyasha then tried to put his arm around Kagome but she yelled: "Don't touch me!" Kagome said still looking at Shippo grossed out. Then they look at Sango and Miroku and saw him doing Sango while she was still dreaming.

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha said and turned back to Kagome. "If we need to clean up the body I am not touching his sack." Inuyasha stated .


End file.
